


Backfired

by Winnychan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Angst, Angst and Feels, Art, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Leoweek, M/M, Photography, Photoshop, decide for yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnychan/pseuds/Winnychan
Summary: It really sucks when you’re trying to kill Leo, and somehow end up crying on him…





	Backfired

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Day #1 (Raph) of “Everybody Wants Leo Week”. Custom action figures, photography, and Photoshop touch-ups by yours truly! Please don’t repost without permission.


End file.
